


Burr's Garden Bed

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: Aaron Burr has no interest in joining a coven, and not even Alexander Hamilton can convince him otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurorealis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorealis/gifts).



One of the things Aaron Burr enjoyed the most about owning the one and only magical flower shop in New York City was the customers. He got all sorts of people that cloaked their hidden talents, but since he knew where to look, he could see right through them.

 

He’d met a witcher with cat-like amber eyes, an incubus with an ornate golden tattoo round his eye who’d attempted to get his number, and a dark-skinned vampire that had forgotten to put their fake teeth in that day. 

 

Aaron himself had his own signs, mainly just an intricate web of vine tattoos weaving inbetween his fingers and toes, crossing his torso and circling his limbs. He kept them hidden with long sleeves and pants, but was rather nonchalant about the green leaves and vines that coiled around his ear and traveled down his arms. If anyone asked, he said it was just something he’d done for his eighteenth birthday, which wasn’t a complete lie.

 

Truthfully though, it was simply from immersing himself in plant magic his whole life. He had never been one for going outside his comfort zone, and so instead developed his penchant for magical plants. His sister Sally had always teased him about what a sweet little gardener he was, but it had never bothered him. The vines had started out as small little shoots, a tangled knot just above his heart, but had grown over the years.

 

His wife, Theodosia, used to trace the vines with her fingertips, a fond memory Aaron sorely missed ever since she had passed away after her and Aaron’s coven got into an unspeakably messy fight with a pack of manticores. The group of fourteen men and women had been reduced to two, and Theodosia hadn’t been one of the survivors. Aaron hadn’t been there; he’d stayed behind to continue running the shop.

 

He’d closed down shop in Philadelphia and moved to New York City, and found a bigger underground magical community than he’d ever thought possible, though the elf who owned the bakery next door (her name was fairly complicated so she simply instructed him to call her Eliza) told him that her sister had discovered a much larger community in London. 

 

Life went on, and Aaron was happy. He told himself that even if he wasn’t in a coven anymore, he was still spreading his knowledge of magical plants where it needed to be.

 

Whether or not he actually believed himself was another story.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Hamilton was having a particularly tedious day. He’d had to extricate his boyfriend John from a fight with Charles Lee, the coven’s second-in-command, copy down over fifty spells from an ancient grimoire the coven had found, only for the leader, George Washington, to send him into the city for the ingredients to one of the spells. 

 

He scowled at the list clenched in his fist. Sage and rue were easy enough to find, but where the hell was he going to find Japanese mandrake and henbane?

 

After two hours and thin patience, Alex finally came in sight of Burr’s Garden Bed, lured in by the slogan that read, “Plants so perfect, it’s almost magical.”

He pushed open the glass door, the twinkling of silver bells filling his ears as he walked in.

 

Instantly, the aroma of jasmine and lavender, coupled with many a scent he couldn't identify flooded his senses. The room was filled with a mix of vibrant reds, yellows, blues and there was more green in the tiny shop than every park in New York combined. For a moment, he stared in awe at the immense beauty of the shop.

 

“Hey, welcome to my shop! Can I help you?” the guy at the counter asked. Alex walked a little closer and saw that his nametag read “Aaron.”

 

“Yeah actually,” Alex said. “You wouldn't happen to have any Japanese mandrake, would you?” He expected the guy to say no, but instead he beamed at Alex. 

 

“For a spell, I'm assuming?” 

 

Alex looked flummoxed. “Well I-I-” 

 

“Most people don't ask for Japanese mandrake unless it's for a spell. No worries, I've got some growing in the back. Give me a sec, alright?” He disappeared into the back for a few minutes as Alex glanced around the shop, still a little surprised. Was it that obvious? 

 

Aaron came back into the room, carrying a plastic black pot with dark green  leaves striped with a dull purple sprouting from the soil. “These are newly in season, so if that spell of yours requires them to be a bit later, you'll just want to tend to them until the end of the growing season,” he instructed Alex, setting the pot on the counter. “Obviously, you can just dry them like any other plant if need be.”

 

“Alright,” Alex said, holding out a hand. “I’m Alex.”

 

“Aaron,” the guy responded, shaking his hand. 

 

“Thanks for your help,” Alex said as he paid for the mandrake.

 

“Sure thing. Thanks for shopping at Burr’s Garden Bed, and come again if you need any more help.” 

 

Alex waved goodbye the best he could carrying the pot, and left with a tinkling of the bells hanging from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

George Washington held up a mandrake leaf to the light. “I’ve never seen such a fine specimen of Japanese mandrake before.” He looked suspiciously at Alex. “Alexander, did you steal this from somewhere?”

 

“No, of course not!” Alex said. “I bought it from a magic nursery down Odell Avenue.”

 

“What was it called?” Washington inquired.

 

“Burr’s Garden Bed. The owner sold that to me.”

 

“Hmm.” Washington turned his attention back to the plant. He was silent for a few minutes, until “...Alexander.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Take Laurens down to that garden shop. We could use a good herbologist in the coven. Do what you can to recruit him,” Washington ordered. 

 

Alex nodded and went to leave.

 

“By legal means!” Washington called after him. “None of that nonsense you did to recruit Madison.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

 

“This guy must be really good if Washington wants him,” John Laurens mused as he and Alex strolled down Odell Avenue.”

 

“I guess. Writing is more my thing, not plants,” Alex said. 

 

“Still, if all Washington had to was look at a leaf-hey, is that it?” John pointed out the sign to Burr’s Garden Bed. 

 

“Yeah, that’s it. Come on.” The two headed for the door, but were stopped by a familiar voice.

 

“Alexander!”

 

Alex turned. “Hey, Eliza,” he greeted. 

 

Eliza was an elegant woman with long dark hair that his pointed ears and an alabaster complexion. She made wearing a flour-dusted apron look regal.

 

“What brings you and Laurens around here?” she asked. 

 

“I came to this guy’s shop to buy some plants yesterday. Washington was impressed enough to send us to recruit him for the coven,” Alex explained.

 

Eliza’s smile faded. “I wouldn’t do that, Alexander,” she said. “Aaron isn’t one for covens.”

 

“Why do you say that?” John said, confused.

 

“It’s not my business to say,” she replied. “Just leave him to his plants in peace.” 

 

“We have to try, Eliza. If he doesn’t want to come, we won’t force him.” 

 

Eliza sighed. “Very well. Be gentle with him. I have to help Maria with the beignets.” She turned and walked back into her shop, Schuyler Sweets.

 

“Wonder what she meant,” John said.

 

“Who knows,” Alex responded. “Come on.”

 

And with that, they pushed open the door.

///

“Back again?” Aaron called, leaning forward on the counter to greet the two. “What can I help you with this time?” 

 

Immediately, Alex launched into his spiel. “Well, our coven leader was so impressed with your talents as a herbologist, he sent us to try and recruit you for our coven. We could really use your talents, and we’d make it well worth your time-”

 

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Aaron said, his genial expression gone. Alex’s words stuttered to a stop.

 

“I don’t... _ do _ covens,”Aaron said. “I will help them with the supplies for their spells. I will sell them my wares. I will give them tips on how not to screw up. I will _ not  _ join them.”

 

“May-may we ask why?” John questioned.

 

“It’s a long story,” Aaron said. “One that I’m sure none of us have time for. If you want the shortened version: I don’t have a good history with covens. I don’t have the financial stability to focus all on one coven. You are welcome to come in here and buy plants, but I will not join your coven.” 

 

“Fair enough,” Alex cut in. “But I’m sure the benefits will outweigh whatever discomforts you may have-”

 

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. “My word on this matter is final. Now, are you here to buy something, or continue your futile attempts to recruit me?” 

 

“We’re sorry to bother you,” John said. “We’ll be leaving now.”

 

Alex started “But-”

 

“Come on, Alex, he doesn’t want to,” John said, pulling his boyfriend’s arm.

 

Defeated, but not willing to give up, Alex let John steer him out the shop.

 

“Please reconsider,” he called as he was pushed out the door. 

 

“Not likely,” Aaron muttered, toying with a petal on a nearby flower.

* * *

 

True to his word, despite constant pressure from the Washington coven, Aaron refused to join, until some of his other customers stepped in to intervene, including Eliza Schuyler herself storming down to see Washington.

 

And so, Aaron Burr stayed in his garden shop, helping magical and non-magical people alike until he passed it down to a certain apprentice of his: George Eacker. 

 

When death came for him as it did for Theodosia and the rest of his old coven, he welcomed it and so his life ended in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so bad I really am I'll write something else if you want me to lol


End file.
